


nice lips

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi had nice lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice lips

Yamaguchi Tadashi has nice lips.

Tsukishima Kei had always thought this. Whether it was the way they curled into a smile at one of his own remarks, or when he was upset and he would bite them, and look away. He especially noticed this when Yamaguchi was eating or drinking – how rice got stuck to his lips, and he’d have to lick them clean, and how when he’s practicing water drips from his water bottle down the side of his mouth, and he’d have to wipe it away, looking embarrassed.

He also thought that they looked incredibly soft, and they were a lovely shade of pink – whether it was from biting them too much, or just their natural pigment, he thought it was adorable.

And this was the precise reason that he was beginning to wonder if he had done something awful in one of his past lives. What had he done to deserve this? Was someone out to get him back for something?

“Thanks for this, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi held the towel in his hand, wiping off his arms, before moving it up to his hair. Raindrops fell from his lips, and Tsukishima watched as they hit the floor, darkening the tatami mats. Tsukishima has leant him some over his clothes, so now instead of soaking black track pants and a white polo, he was wearing one of Tsukishima’s pairs of basketball shorts, and a loose, red V-neck with a cartoon triceratops on the bottom of it, smiling out at everyone.

“Hey, if it’s not too much to ask, could I stay here until the rain stops?” Yamaguchi asks, drying off his hair.

Tsukishima nodded, using his perfected nonchalant look, “I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi beamed at him, the towel resting over his head. He seemed to sparkle, and he had the widest smile.

Tsukishima averted his eyes away, nodding again. He leaned against his desk, and pretended not to be watching as Yamaguchi finished drying himself. Honestly, what did he do to deserve this? Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.

 _Snap out of it_ , Tsukishima thought, pinching his own thigh. Yamaguchi shook his head, and pushed his still damp, but no longer dripping hair out of his eyes, and stared out the window, smiling.

“It’s some storm, huh?” Yamaguchi commented, leaning against the windowsill, and Tsukishima’s eyes followed him over, and watched as the rain beat against his window, taunting them. “I’m glad I’m not in that anymore.”

Tsukishima approached the window slowly, watching the rainfall. He rested his elbows on the windowsill, and held his head in the palms of his hands. He could feel Yamaguchi watching him, as he always does, and sighed. “Yeah…" 

“Thanks again, Tsukki – for the clothes, and for letting me stay. It means a lot.” Tsukishima turned his head at the sound of his name, and gave Yamaguchi a tiny smile, before turning back to the window. “I’ve always liked the rain. Do you?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “It’s alright if I’m not in it.” He looked at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye, and he could make out Yamaguchi smiling at him, no matter how blurred his vision was. He could always see Yamaguchi smiling.

“It’s calming, in a way. And it feels nice.”

“Not if you have glasses.” Tsukishima comments bitterly, and Yamaguchi laughs.

“I forgot about that. It must be awful.”

Tsukishima pulls his glasses off, and stares at them, “It’s like looking out of a window with raindrops on it, I guess. And they fog up, which is a pain in the ass.”

“Why not wear contacts, then?” Yamaguchi asks curiously.

“I do, sometimes, but most of the time it’s not worth the effort. And when they’re knocked out of place, they hurt like hell.” Tsukishima, sliding his glasses back on, stood up to his full height, “It’s just easier to put on glasses.”

Yamaguchi looks up to him, and nods, grinning at him, “I see.”

_Stop grinning like that._

“Glasses suit you, anyway.”

_Stop it._

“I suppose…”

_Stop grinning._

There was silence for a moment, before Yamaguchi reached up and pulled Tsukishima’s glasses off the bridge of his nose, and before Tsukishima had any time to react, Yamaguchi had already slid them on, and his grin turned into a full blown smile.

“How do I look?” he asks cheekily.

 _Cute, probably._ “I don’t know, I can’t see without them.”

“You really are blind, Tsukki. These hurt to look out of.”

“Then give them back,” Tsukishima reply dryly, holding his hand out. He could see the whites of Yamaguchi’s teeth still. Yamaguchi pulled them off, but instead of handing them to Tsukishima, he stood on his toes and placed them back on Tsukishima’s face, giving him a wide smile.

_Stop doing that._

Tsukishima, pushed them fully up, and looked away, trying to focus on the rain pouring outside. It was easing up a little, and the sound made it harder to think. Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima carefully, watching him.

_You’re making me nervous._

“Tsukki?”

_Stop calling me that._

He could feel the room getting hotter, and tried his hardest to ignore Yamaguchi, who had just stepped closer to him. “Tsukki, are you alright?”

Tsukishima nods stiffly, looking at him briefly.

_I want to kiss you._

Through the pounding of his own heart in his head, he heard the surprised noise of Yamaguchi. “Tsukki?”

_Stop doing this to me._

Tsukishima ignored him, and he cringed. He said it aloud, and Yamaguchi heard, and there was no going back now. Yamaguchi’s reaction is up to him. He was quiet.

_Just say something._

And that was when he did it. He smiled – he smiled so widely, and he perked up, grabbing Tsukishima’s collar, and pulling him down, knocking his glasses askew, and kissing him.

_Wait –_

Tsukishima was right.

Yamaguchi Tadashi has really nice lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this pairing sue me
> 
> i hope y'all like this though!!!!! i had fun writing it!


End file.
